<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't let me be wrong by Black_cat_nonsense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879269">Don't let me be wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_cat_nonsense/pseuds/Black_cat_nonsense'>Black_cat_nonsense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nightmares, Pre-Canon, Sonic's still in his cave, slight angst, the poor baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_cat_nonsense/pseuds/Black_cat_nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic has a nightmare that brings questions he'd rather not be having</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't let me be wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Sonic was being chased. He hadn't looked back but he already knew what was chasing him; large men carrying guns whose faces blurred between human and echidna. He weaved around trees and jumped over logs trying to lose them but they stayed right behind him at every turn. The trees he had lived amongst for years were starting to blur together and all look the same. It was getting hard to breath. He had to get out of the woods.</i>
</p>
<p>	<i>However, as soon as he ran onto the big asphalt road leading into town he made a horrifying discovery; he was slowing down. Every footstep he took came slower and slower, no matter how hard he pushed himself to run. As he felt the men closing in on him he panicked. Suddenly the world shifted and he was standing in front of Donut lord's house. Donut lord himself stood on lawn in front of him, towering above the young hedgehog. “Please,” Sonic begged desperate and out of breath, falling on his knees, “I need your help!”</i></p>
<p>	<i>Donut lord slowly lowered down on one knee, stopping when he was face-level with the hedgehog. His mouth was set in a firm line. The large, dark sunglasses he usually wore obscured his eyes completely, but Sonic could feel his intense stare. Sonic's mouth went dry as he suddenly felt nervous. “Um, c-can you please help me? There's-these people are chasing me and-”</i></p>
<p>	<i>Sonic was interrupted by his own gasp as Donut lord's hands shot out and shoved him down into water, water he hadn't previously noticed rising up around him. Sonic's panic shot skyward as he struggled against the firm grip on his shoulders pinning him down. He hadn't been able to take a breath before becoming submerged, which didn't really help his chances of not drowning.</i></p>
<p>	<i>Sonic thrashed against Donut lord's grip with all of his strength, but he couldn't escape. He could see the man's face above him now, distorted thanks to the water, but still visible. “Why are you doing this?!” Sonic screamed at him, somehow being able to speak freely despite the water.</i></p>
<p>	<i>Donut lord did not answer, his grip only tightening. This was wrong, all of this was horribly wrong. Sonic stopped struggling but his body was still shaking violently. “You're- you're supposed to help people!” Sonic pleaded, His heart hammering painfully in his chest as darkness started to creep in the corners of his vision, “You're supposed to protect those who are in trouble n-not hurt them! I've seen you!” Sonic felt as if he were grasping at straws, but if he could remind Donut lord what kind of person he was then maybe....</i></p>
<p>	<i>His chest felt like it was burning as he continued, “You- you helped helped flower lady w-when she misplaced her shovel that one time, a-a-and when one of the baseball kids got lost in the woods you went out and found him! You- you stop all that traffic just so the ducks can cross the street!!” None of his words seemed to affect the human above, and Sonic started to get choked up, “You're...you're supposed to be a good guy.”</i></p>
<p>	<i>Sonic had a horrible, gut-wrenching realization; what if he was wrong? He'd never actually MET Donut lord, maybe he was the kind of person who would drown innocent hedgehogs. He started to feel a little stupid for trusting someone so much despite knowing so little about them. So what if the Donut lord had helped other humans and animals? Sonic wasn't like any of them.</i></p>
<p>	<i>His body slowly stopped shaking as darkness swarmed his vision. This was it. He was going to die at the hands of the last person in the universe he'd stupidly trusted. Sonic whimpered as he felt something weighing down on his head and chest. Just as the darkness overtook the last of his vision, he heard a disembodied voice hiss,</i></p>
<p>
                                                                                                <b><i>“He'd never help you. You aren't a person worth protecting.”</i></b>
</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>	Sonic eyes shot open. He sat up violently, tearing off the blanket that had somehow gathered over his head and chest. Gasping as cold air hit his sweat-slicked quills, he breathed in-and-out rapidly and tried to make sense of the blurry world around him. A shadowy grey mass swam in front of him, until it slowly morphed back into a familiar wall. He was still in his cave, still sitting on the beanbag he'd fallen asleep on earlier, and still alive. Blinking rapidly, and getting a little embarrassed at how wet his eyes were, Sonic slowly evened out his breathing. </p>
<p>	He flopped back down on the beanbag with a loud groan and looked up through the hole in the top of his cave. The moon glowed softly in the starry sky, staring peacefully down at him. He was fine. It was just a stupid dream. He chuckled to himself about just how stupid the dream was, and how it definitely did NOT make him want to cry. “That was stupid,” He mumbled to himself, still staring at the serene moon, “Donut lord wouldn't do something like that.”</p>
<p>	The cave was silent. Sonic frowned slightly, as if the cave's silence implied otherwise. <i>You haven't met him,</i> whispered a traitorous part of his mind, <i>he might</i>. Sonic pinned back his ears in frustration. “He wouldn't!” Sonic argued back, “He's the protector of Green Hills! He'd want to protect anything that lived here!”</p>
<p>	Once again, he was met with silence. It bothered him more than usual. This particular silence felt heavy, loaded with what-if's and unanswerable questions. Sonic quietly shuffled the blanket back over his body, hooked an arm behind his head, and looked back up at the moon. He thought about the snake-like voice from his dream. It's words echoed around his head...</p>
<p>	Sonic shook the thought away. It was mean and untrue, he decided with an angry huff. “Y'know what, mysterious voice? I'm gonna prove you wrong,” Sonic said aloud, “If I ever get discovered, I will run straight over to the Donut lord and you know what he's gonna do? He's gonna help me, that's what, because that's just the kind of cool thing he would do. And it won't matter one bit that I'm a powerful blue hedgehog from another planet or that I've never actually met him before, because he would help me! I know he would!!”</p>
<p>	The cave stayed, unsurprisingly, silent after his outburst. Sonic rolled over onto his side, nestled deeper into his blanket and closed his eyes. As he laid there, too nervous to sleep in case he had another nightmare, a single thought ran through his mind,</p>
<p>	<i>Please God, don't let me be wrong.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I know the dream sequence was a little weird but that's how real dreams are, dammit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>